


What You See In Me

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen, Possession, Serial: s094 Image of the Fendahl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea Ransome, on her reflections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You See In Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the dw100 prompt: 239 Mirror. (Focusing on a character from _Image of the Fendahl_ ).

Thea Ransome faced the mirror and wondered whose image gazed back. She thought of the reflections of herself she glimpsed elsewhere: in Adam, a sane and sensible Thea, fellow scientist, a woman he might even be in love with; in Max who watched for something undeniable yet dark and secret in her that she didn’t want to own. And in the skull itself, her own mortality. Were any of them truly her? 

_Am I even here at all?_ she asked herself in sudden, cold fear. 

There was no answer from the silent figure in the glass. 

There was no answer.


End file.
